Simmons Hughes
Simmons Hughes is the main protagonist of an upcoming story by Shiramu-Kuromu as part of a writing practice. As a result, his current name is subject to change depending on advice given by Shiramu-Kuromu's friends in helping to write the story, hence why he is known as his occupation as "The Hunter". Simmons is a Big Game Hunter living in Alaska who has began his hunting trip to take down a Moose, some deer, and possibly a Bear (unless he decides against it, that is). He leaves his home in a small town towards the wilderness with his hunting tags and equipment in full preparation for however long he'll spend in the wilderness. A week passes of Simmons being out in the Wildnerness, and having yet to encounter any kind of big game in which he has tags for, he begins to wonder if something is scary off the big game wildlife. Eventually he encounters a supernatural being which he nicknames "The Druid", a shapeshifter who takes on various animal forms native to the area and poses a once in a while threat to Simmons, but doesn't ultimately become Simmons's enemy until very late into the story. Personality/Background Simmons is a calm, collected individual who lives a lone life alongside his wife in Alaska after had had moved their to live his life as a Big Game Hunter. Having a Dog back at home as a pet, he is known for his animal kindness from the nature of said dog being a dog/wolf hybrid, and given his respectful treatment of the hybrid dog, he avoids the common problems other owners have with such canines and as a result has a very tame, docile companion. However, because the dog is a female and the fact he would be hunting in territories where pure blood wolves would more than likely be present, the dog stays at home with his wife who is equally capable of keeping said dog in a tame, friendly nature. Simmons is noted as being a neutral character because, while he is the main protagonist of the story, he does not belong to any actual side of good or evil; he is more or less an ordinary citizen of Alaska who for most of the story is out in the wilderness for a Big Game Hunt. He is noted as a Lawful Neutral protagonist, though, because he doesn't shoot at anything he doesn't have a tag for, which poses a tiny problem in his first week out in the wilderness because he has to resort to fishing and foraging for fish and plants to sustain himself to avoid running out of the food he has stocked for emergencies. As the first week ends, he attracts the attention of the main antagonist, who is not properly identified until the later portions of the story, who is, at first, not given a name by Simmons at all, until he sees it a second time in a different form, but notices it's the same entity as the previous time he saw it, it was oddly colored and covered in tribal markings; the exact same coloration and markings are present on this second form shown. When he sets up a camera to survey the area outside of his tent at night, he catches the entity again in frame, transforming into a different form, maintaining all of the odd features of the other two forms, and flies off as an Eagle. Due to this, Simmons did not resort to nicknaming the entity as "The Druid" until he confirmed that there was an actual connection with the first two odd creatures he sighted, and was able to confirm both sightings were for the same entity which is capable of shapeshifting into various animals. Soon enough, this begins to form paranoia into Simmons's mind about why he's being followed every once in a while by this Druid, as he doesn't believe he's done anything wrong to actually warrant being stalked as the weeks go by, especially considering his truck breaks down and he is trying to hike with his supplies back to civilization. Each day he takes only ends up worsening his sense of dread, as the Druid begins to slowly act more an more hostile towards him... Design Notes Current suggestions for his actual name are free to be given. Originally, the name "Geif Johnson" was a possible name, until it was decided not to be used since another character was using the same name. Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters